<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dreamland by kirbyanan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006436">dreamland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbyanan/pseuds/kirbyanan'>kirbyanan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pentagon (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends in love, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Holidays, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, matching outfits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbyanan/pseuds/kirbyanan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yanan always goes above and beyond to make sure his boyfriend is happy. Even when Hyunggu may think he has already done the most for him, there's always more.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Constellations Fest Prompt: "A likes matching couple stuff and B goes out of his way to make sure they are always matching."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yan An</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Constellations Fest for Pentagon</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dreamland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It took me way too long to finish this up but Kino's birthday and Kinan birthday live has inspired me to finish this work. I wish I could've done the prompt better, I tried to fill the very minimal requirements but this came out sort of all over the place so it's not as great as I expected. However, I'm happy enough with it and hope you all and the prompter love it as well!<br/>Thank you in advance for reading and please leave kudos and comments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It started when they were walking home together on a cool evening. Yanan was locking up at the bakery as Hyunggu waited nearby, humming to himself quietly. The streets were quiet, just a few cars buzzing past and people walking by, enjoying the particularly nice night. Hyunggu’s wide eyes followed the shapes of families and couples and others who walked on their own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready to go?” asked Yanan, stuffing his keys in his pocket. Hyunggu’s eyes were still following a pair that walked by, fingers interlocked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” his answer came a beat late, enough to catch Yanan’s attention. His own gaze followed Hyunggu’s line of sight, though he was only left with confusion. Yanan quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend as he turned back around. A soft chuckle left his lips and he reached out to grab Yanan’s hand to start making their way home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They looked cute,” Hyunggu explained. Their hands swung lightly between them as they slowly strolled along the sidewalk. Nobody else was near, leaving the two to the quiet thrum of music nearby and the distant sound of voices. Hyunggu always loved nights like this, it urged him to walk even slower than usual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did they?” Yanan prompted, still confused. Hyunggu smiled, this time a tinge of pink dusted his high cheekbones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunggu nodded, “They were wearing the same pair of Vans. Rose patterned ones, it was precious.” His voice practically came out in a coo, as if he were talking about a pair of kittens. Yanan smiled in response and looked in the direction of the couple who were now too far away to be able to see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wanna get some? They suit you,” Yanan responded and Hyunggu practically beamed in response. He bounced on the tips of his toes and his body turned full around so he was facing Yanan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” he exclaimed, eyes squinting and his full set of teeth on display. Yanan was taken by surprise by the sudden excitement, laughing softly in adoration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to fall, baby,” Yanan warned gently, tugging on his hand so he would stop skipping backwards. Hyunggu complied easily, his body turning back around and his arms winding around Yanan’s longer one. Yanan smiled, rubbing his hand softly. “We can order them online when we get home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunggu squeezed his arm tighter with a soft, “Thanks.” Through the rest of the walk, they each talked about their day. Yanan shared stories about some of the nice customers he had and Hyunggu listened with interest, humming in response when prompted. They walked with no rush, though it didn’t take long for them to arrive home. The couple entered their small, cozy one bedroom apartment, greeted by the scent of cinnamon and their white cat, Daisy. She meowed immediately, her small body rubbing up against Hyunggu’s leg first, tail wrapping around as she moved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi sweetie,” the younger cooed, squatting down to gently rub the spot between her ears and down her back. Her meows were replaced by purrs as she finally received the attention she’d been craving for the past couple of hours since Hyunggu left for class. Yanan made his way inside first, putting his keys up and shedding off his jacket. He walked past Hyunggu who picked Daisy up into his arms, gently talking to her about what she did today and if she missed him and anything else he could think of. They both settled in like routine, Hyunggu checking Daisy’s litter box and tidying up around the room while Yanan started cooking something for dinner, then they each changed into comfortable clothes. Within a few hours they sat on their small couch with full bellies and the tv playing an episode of something neither of them were paying attention to. Hyunggu lied back on Yanan’s arm, legs tucked up into his body so he fully occupied the space next to his larger boyfriend. Yanan’s other arm rested on Hyunggu’s thigh, phone in hand as he scrolled through the online website to find the shoes he’d promised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Those are even prettier,” Hyunggu commented when Yanan scrolled past a picture of sunflower patterned Vans. His thumb stopped scrolling and he clicked on the image. They’d already scrolled through others and this pair was the only one that had caught his eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“These then?” Yanan asked and Hyunggu nodded eagerly, watching as Yanan selected his shoe size by memory then added them to the bag. It wasn’t until he noticed that Yanan was </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>putting a pair for him in the order that he realized he had misinterpreted what it actually was he wanted. Out of sudden embarrassment, Hyunggu said nothing to clear this up, simply chewed on his lip as Yanan ordered </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>pair of shoes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There,” he stated, smile on his face, oblivious to the change of mood in the other. Hyunggu smiled immediately in response, leaning up to kiss Yanan’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re too too lovely,” Hyunggu hummed, planting a second and third kiss on his soft skin. Though slightly disappointed, he wasn’t at all ungrateful about it, deciding he would just push the thought back in his mind. Yanan probably wasn’t into matching stuff like that, and that was fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>

</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Christmas came around, Yanan began to take more notice in this particular desire of Hyunggu’s. Though he always knew what a good gift would be for his boyfriend of six years now, Yanan always tried to pay attention to the small details that could give away what would be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> gift of the year. Neither of them spent much on each other for gifts, opting instead for having a day together but they were always able to come up with something special.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing that Hyunggu wanted to wear matching outfits and such dawned on him pretty simply. He’d been looking over his shoulder as the other scrolled through the explore page on Instagram, several pictures coming up of couples with mug sets, matching christmas pj’s, coordinated sweaters, anything of the sort. Yanan thought about how often he caught Hyunggu looking at couples who wore something as simple as color coordinated outfits. Thinking about it then, Yanan should have noticed sooner really. However, he would definitely have a good gift this year, that was for sure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>

</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Christmas day was planned perfectly, at least according to Yanan. They would wake up, have breakfast together, get dressed and ready to go visit Hyunggu’s family then come back for a cozy night at home. Yanan knew how much Hyunggu loved Christmas. He loved spending time at home and giving gifts, he loved fireplaces and hot chocolate, he loved the lights and decorations. Hyunggu was always the brightest during this season.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So it wasn’t a surprise when he woke up with a big beaming smile on his face as he followed the smell of pancakes and fresh coffee. Yanan was in the kitchen as he finished cooking, soft christmas music playing from his phone. Hyunggu immediately wrapped his arms around Yanan’s waist, pressing his cheek against his boyfriend’s back. Yanan smiled in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning,” Hyunggu hummed, tilting his head to look up at Yanan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning sugarplum,” came Yanan’s reply that brought an even bigger smile to Hyunggu’s face. He pushed himself up onto his tiptoes to plant a quick kiss to his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really woke up this early to make breakfast?” Hyunggu said, admiration lacing his voice. He looked around his shoulder to watch Yanan flip the golden pancake on the pan. He hummed in response, turning to smile at Hyunggu again. The latter responded by giving him even more cheek kisses, causing Yanan to giggle at the fluttering feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to make me burn them,” he laughed. Hyunggu squeezed his waist even tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I’ll still eat them if they’re from you.” Yanan gave him an amused look but Hyunggu only beamed brightly at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re too precious and cheesy,” Yanan said, using his free hand to hold Hyunggu’s face, his thumb and forefinger squeezing his cheeks together to cause him to pout. Yanan placed a quick kiss to his rosy lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Tis the season,” Hyunggu replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> the season with you,” Yanan teased with a short laugh but Hyunggu only shrugged and leaned in close to give him another kiss. His arms wrapped back around Yanan as he turned back to the stove and finished the last pancake. They sat at the table together, Hyunggu’s eyes finding a red gift bag in the middle. He gave Yanan a curious look, raised eyebrows as he pointed at the gift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can open it after breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My gift already? Aren’t we going to wait until tonight?” he asked in confusion. They always exchanged gifts after dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll want this one before we go,” was all that Yanan explained. They ate breakfast almost silently. Hyunggu humming around every bite in delight and Yanan laughing softly in adoration. He thanked him about five times throughout breakfast, adding in how wonderful of a boyfriend Yanan was and how great Christmas was already. When they finished, Hyunggu excitedly grabbed the bag from the table and placed it on his lap. Yanan couldn’t help the fond gleam in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it… a puppy?” Hyunggu said with a faux excitement in his voice. Yanan rolled his eyes, watching Hyunggu shake the bag as if it would help him know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think a puppy is in there and shake the bag?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunggu only smiled further, finally pulling the paper out from the top and peering inside. He quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. Colors of purple and pink on soft fabric sat inside the bag, waiting to be discovered. Hyunggu pulled out the thick material, arms stretching up to account for how big the piece of clothing was. An oversized lilac cardigan hung in the air in front of him, lines of pink white and black creating a sort of large plaid pattern across the lilac. Hyunggu smiled immediately, falling quickly in love with it. He brought it back down to unblock Yanan’s view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful, An,” he gushed, eyebrows curving in and eyes gleaming, pout on his lips. It was a soft expression that gave the appearance that he was on the verge of tears. Yanan smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s more though,” he informed. Hyunggu raised his eyebrows then and moved the cardigan out of the way to peer into the gift bag again. And there it was, what seemed like the exact same cardigan sitting at the bottom. Hyunggu pulled it out with confusion painting his features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the same?” he prompted, looking to his boyfriend for some explanation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That one’s mine,” Yanan beamed, watching as the realization clicked in Hyunggu’s mind. “We’ll be matching, do you like it?” hope and maybe a little bit of nerves that he would possibly hate it coating the tone of his voice. Hyunggu’s smile grew even quicker than before, teeth appearing behind his lips and eyes crinkling tightly. Yanan had seen him smile this beautifully before, but it was never something he could get tired of. It was the kind of smile that could warm you to the very core. Yanan endlessly fell in love with that smile time and time again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me? I love it,” Hyunggu gushed, this time Yanan considered he might actually cry. Hyunggu stood up with both cardigans in his arms, making the three steps around the table to topple into Yanan’s lap. His arms wound around his neck, squeezing tightly. Yanan laughed lightly in surprise though didn’t miss a second in hugging him right back and burying his face into the smaller’s neck. Hyunggu sniffled lightly, taking Yanan by surprise. He tilted his head back to look at the other who chuckled softly, embarrassed that he’d been caught.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you crying?” Yanan asked, eyebrows raised and bringing his free hand up to hold Hyunggu’s cheek. His thumb brushed under his eye though there was an absence of actual tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunggu sniffled again, “No.” He attempted to avoid Yanan’s eyes though it wasn’t any use and he once again laughed, trying to stop the tears that welled in his eyes. Yanan returned the soft laugh, still petting his cheek gently, thumb brushing his cheekbone. “You’re just so lovely and thoughtful and I know it’s just a gift but you always make every year so special,” he explained. Yanan smiled, gentle and caring, entirely full of love. Hyunggu continued, “You’re everything to me, you’re my family, you know that? I could never thank you enough for being the best part of my life and for making Christmas and all the rest of the year the most that I could ask for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yanan knew this wasn’t about the cardigan anymore, that was obvious enough. Just as his boyfriend was always cheery around this time of the year, he was just as emotional. There was nobody he knew that valued family more than Hyunggu and the fact that Yanan wasn’t able to spend valuable time and more important holidays with his own, caused Hyunggu to be even more thoughtful of the little things that should be appreciated. Yanan was just as thankful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Yanan said first, still holding Hyunggu’s face in his hand. Hyunggu kissed Yanan’s thumb first before leaning in closer to place another to his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Hyunggu repeated, sniffling again, “So so much.” Yanan placed a couple more kisses to the other’s lips until Hyunggu was smiling widely again. There was a short silence for a while, and Hyunggu laid his head on Yanan’s shoulder. Yanan rubbed his back and the two were left to listen only to each other’s breathing and the music that was still playing. It was only a small moment that they basked in it, but it helped Hyunggu wind back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Usually you cry around dinner time,” Yanan finally teased and Hyunggu scowled. He lifted his head and pinched Yanan’s cheek, receiving an ‘ow’ and laugh in response. Hyunggu soothed it back over with a kiss to the same spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go get dressed now, we don’t want it to get too packed.” Hyunggu stated as he slipped off of Yanan’s lap, holding the cardigans once more. Yanan watched him practically skip off to their bedroom, the corners of his lips tugging fast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>

</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Christmas with Hyunggu was always pretty simple, as there wasn’t much of a celebrational aspect for Hyunggu and his family. They usually took this day as a day for each other, just a nice day off. The first place they went to was one of the open ice rinks nearby. They’d been there plenty of times together; it was the familiarity of something simple like this that made the outing special to them. The two glide along the ice slowly, gloved fingers intertwined. Though even without this sign of their relationship, anyone around them would have been able to figure it out upon spotting the exact matching cardigans that made them stand out amongst the crowd. If that wasn’t enough, maybe the large pink half heart on one side of each of their brand new white skates that Yanan had presented to him once they’d reached the ice rink, would surely give them away. Hyunggu was beaming, Yanan knew he loved that people were aware of this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember when we started dating,” Hyunggu began to speak, “and I invited you to come ice skating?” A smile tugged at Yanan’s lips right away, aware of where this conversation would go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like you ever make me forget this,” Yanan chuckled lightly, looking down at the ice below his white skates. He moved along it with the same nature and ease as walking. Hyunggu was already giggling at the memory, eyes crinkled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just so cute, you should’ve told me you couldn’t skate,” Hyunggu teased. Yanan just looked back up at him with a familiar fond look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And miss the opportunity to hold your hand while you taught me how to?” Yanan replied. Hyunggu giggled once more, squeezing his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you could forget you’re like 3 meters tall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yanan scoffed, “Hey, I’m hardly 2.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still too big for me to hold up you loser,” Hyunggu laughed, Yanan joining him easily. Within a couple of seconds Hyunggu’s eyes lit back up, tugging at Yanan’s arm in sync with the thought that ran through his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And when you tried to do the same with a skateboard!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yanan let out an exasperated sigh. “I’ve told you I already </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>how to use a skateboard!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Hyunggu hummed, nodding his head and furrowing his eyebrows, pretending to believe him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You took such good care of me with all those bruises after ice skating you think I wouldn’t try that again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s really hard to believe you would fall on cement </span>
  <em>
    <span>three </span>
  </em>
  <span>times on purpose,” Hyunggu replied, still the same teasing tone. They’d made their way around the rink a few times now, hands still interlocked, the world around them hardly visible from their little bubble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just that good an actor and you’re just that pretty,” Yanan said without hesitation. Hyunggu rolled his eyes and smiled. The memories that surfaced throughout their conversation occupied them for the remainder of the hour they spent there. The happiness and love from each of them evaporated into the air of the present. It couldn’t be possible for either of them to smile more than they already had. When they finally decided to finish up for the day, none of that feeling had disappeared. After taking some photos and getting lunch, they headed back home. Hyunggu sat on their couch, scrolling through the various pictures they’d taken with a fond smile on his lips while Yanan pattered around the apartment putting their things away and cleaning up after Daisy. When he was finally ready to settle down, Hyunggu’s body moved before his brain processed it, allowing Yanan’s larger body to occupy the space right next to him. His eyes didn’t leave the screen of his phone as he readjusted his legs over his boyfriend’s lap. His body curled in close to Yanan’s so the latter could see the new photos as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom said the pictures came out nice, and to come visit soon,” Hyunggu said, the name addressed in Chinese indicating that he was referring to Yanan’s mom. Yanan smiled. His arm stretched over the back of the couch then bent at the elbow so his fingers were in range of Hyunggu’s hair. He carded through it out of habit, something he used to do to his own hair instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss them,” Yanan’s reply came soft, tone casual. Hyunggu still turned to look at him. His wide eyes dotted over Yanan’s facial features and landed on his cheek. He placed a short kiss to it and smiled, just the corners of his lips curving up a fraction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should go see them, it’s been a while.” Hyunggu put his phone down to free his hand, smoothing it over the soft fabric of the lilac cardigan. His fingers momentarily felt the light thrum of Yanan’s heartbeat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s hardly time to see your parents, baby.” Yanan’s eyes were focused on Hyunggu’s hair, his fingers still twisting and smoothing out the thin strands. Hyunggu kissed his cheek once more, effectively dragging Yanan’s attention back to him. Their eyes met as Hyunggu placed his fingers on Yanan’s other cheek, thumb brushing over his cheekbone. The delicate, intimate touches were nothing more than that, just touching, feeling each other there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can make time, you know we can. You know they’ll be so excited to see you again,” Hyunggu’s tone gently urged the other to give in to it, to at least consider something that he’d been trying to convince him into for a while. It obviously wasn’t that Yanan didn’t want to see them, there was more to it, more than even Yanan couldn’t really understand. He missed them more than anything afterall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Baby,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yanan sighed, this time the nickname rolling off his tongue in Chinese. His eyes had once again left Hyunggu’s, drifting back to the dark brown hair that couldn’t possibly be more interesting. Hyunggu scooted even closer to him, practically locking Yanan down in the spot they sat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, it’ll be so nice, we can take a few days off, make a whole trip of it,” Hyunggu said, his hand brushing back down to the side of Yanan’s neck. “We could even go for my birthday, consider it a gift,” Hyunggu smiled brightly now and Yanan couldn’t help but chuckle. His eyes met Hyunggu’s once again, a combined look of amusement, fond, and carefulness. Hyunggu’s smile turned softer and he tucked himself into Yanan’s body the last bit of space to be occupied. Yanan’s chin rested on his head and their arms pulled each other closer. “I promise they’ll be nothing but happy to see you,” Hyunggu voiced out a reply to Yanan’s inner worries. Yanan sighed, his fingers now resting on Hyunggu’s thigh. After a few brief moments of silence, Yanan finally said something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Daisy?” he asked. Hyunggu scoffed in amusement, looking back up at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can get someone to sit for her, An,” Hyunggu laughed gently. Yanan pursed his lips, looking around the room as if it would hold another excuse he could use. Hyunggu just watched him until Yanan finally met his gaze. After a second he sighed again, small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Hyunggu beamed brightly before Yanan could even reply. “We’ll have such a great time Anie, they’re going to be so happy,” Hyunggu exclaimed, kissing his cheek a couple of times in between his words. Yanan couldn’t help but laugh, his fingers finding Hyunggu’s cheek to give himself some space from the attack. However, Yanan closed the gap just as quickly to place a kiss to his lips instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We will, I know,” Yanan hummed and kissed him again, Hyunggu’s fingers trailing up into the back of Yanan’s hair. Hyunggu wanted to say more, talk about what they could do in Yanan’s hometown, all the places he missed there when he first met his parents, go out with some of his childhood friends, but in that moment it was difficult to come up with the words. He nodded instead, pulling Yanan in for a third kiss, longer than the first two. He couldn’t help but smile just a little as his lips pushed between Yanan’s, melting into all the happiness he felt. Though the moment was quickly stolen away when Yanan pulled back abruptly. Hyunggu raised his eyebrows in bewilderment. “I almost forgot,” he spoke quickly. Hyunggu could hardly react in time before Yanan was moving out from underneath him and scrambling into the other room. Hyunggu could hear him rummaging around before he re-emerged with a large gift bag, similar to the one from this morning. Hyunggu couldn’t help but let out an exasperated sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More? Yanan…” Hyunggu sighed. Yanan feigned being hurt at the comment, his hand reaching up to hold his chest. Hyunggu was only beginning to feel slightly guilty, even though he may or may not have been hiding two plane tickets for them somewhere in the back of their closet. Still, he watched with wide eyes as Yanan lowered the gift into his arms, the sparkling tissue paper gleaming in his vision. Hyunggu peered inside as he pulled out the tissue paper, the weight on his lap now being explained when he saw the two shoe boxes inside. Hyunggu looked back up at him, eyebrow raising. Yanan only smiled, though the excitement on his features were similar to what Hyunggu was feeling. He pulled out both of the boxes and opened one, letting out a short breath of air then smiling even wider. Inside were the shoes they had ordered online together a while ago. Hyunggu had mostly forgotten about them until now since it’d been longer than usual since he assumed they were supposed to be delivered. Opening the second box however, was obviously what completed the gift. The pair inside were exactly the same, save for the size. Hyunggu laughed lightly, looking at Yanan again who now sat down next to him. “I thought you only bought mine,” Hyunggu said as he pulled out the pair meant for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did, yeah,” Yanan replied, pulling the other box onto his own lap, “then I went back to find my size too. They were less than I expected so I couldn’t miss out on the deal.” Hyunggu giggled and shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal, sure,” came the light teasing hum. Yanan grinned widely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I’m nothing if not a good spender.” Hyunggu turned to look at him now, the same amused look on his face. He attempted to look serious, though was too endeared by the man who endlessly showed him time and time again how much he mattered to him. His hand reached up to squeeze Yanan’s cheeks, his lips pouting as a result.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re too cute,” Hyunggu cooed, lightly moving his head from side to side. Yanan scrunched up his nose and grabbed Hyunggu’s wrist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I a baby?” Yanan’s rhetorical question however was obviously answered anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cutest baby ever,” Hyunggu continued, smiling wide. Yanan rolled his eyes, pulling Hyunggu’s hand off of him and instead kissing the knuckles. Hyunggu curled his fingers around Yanan’s, squeezing them. “I really really love you,” he said, the soft demeanor returning as Yanan placed another kiss to the soft skin of his hand, then more anywhere else he could manage to reach around his neck, face, areas that made Hyunggu unable to hold in his laughter from the tickling feeling of his lips and fingers. Yanan loved him too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>